


Finding Dory Date

by orphan_account



Series: AU Hinny Development [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Finding Dory, accidental matching, olive garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny go on a date at Olive Garden and then see the movie 'Finding Dory' in 3D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Dory Date

**Author's Note:**

> I like this movie so yeah. hope this is good, it's 1:30a so just hope, I guess I can be pretty good.

Harry is glad to finally be home from his rough shift. Flipping through the channels, his cell phone rings and he reaches for it excitedly, but it's just a dumb telemarketer.  
Thirty minutes later he is watching 'Skin Wars' when his phone rings again and this time, it is Ginny.  
He nervously accepts it and says, "Hello."  
She replies, "Hi, Harry. Obviously I got your number."  
He "I was nervous you might finish your drink and throw it away without noticing."  
She chuckles at the other end of the line. "Yeah, well um sorry to say this but, well, I already have a boyfriend, I'm so sorry Harry."  
His heart sinks, he knew it was a mistake to give her his number. "Oh, okay."  
There is a moment of silence before Ginny practically shouts, "JUST KIDDING!... Oh that was really mean, I shouldn't have done that. How 'bout I make it up to you by you taking me on a date?" He can feel the smirk through the phone and his heart lifts a little. He pulls the phone away and breathes a huge sigh of relief.  
"Wouldn't that technically be me making it up to you for something I didn't do?" He says sarcastically.  
"Who cares? I'm fun!"  
"I don't! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5:30, we can eat and go see a movie if that's okay."  
"Sounds great, I'll text you my address, see you then, bye!"  
"Bye!" He ends the call and pumps his fist in the air.  
He was right, today definitely wasn't bad at all.  
~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry is pacing back and forth his bedroom wondering what to wear. He finally decides on a navy blue button-down shirt, jeans and white tennis shoes. He combs his hair one last time and heads out to his car. At 5:30 he pulls up to Ginny's apartment building and walks up to the door marked 123 and knocks. He waits for five seconds and then Ginny opens the door smiling, wearing a casual, navy blue dress, white sandals, and her hair is in curls, falling gracefully over her shoulder. She laughs. "We're twinning!"  
He laughs with her. "Yeah, but you look prettier."  
"Thank you. Shall we?"  
He takes her arm and leads her toward the car. "We shall."  
~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~  
Thirty minutes later, they are sitting at Olive Garden and have ordered their favorite drinks; tea for Ginny and rootbeer for Harry. Ginny had chuckled at that, thought it was cute.  
"So what is your favorite color, Harry? Mine is green." She asks.  
"Hmmm, mine would have to be blue, but I do like the color green!"  
"Nice, I like blue, too. What is your favorite animal? Mine would be pandas!"  
"Those are cute, I love deer ,though."   
She smiles. "So, now you ask me questions."  
He thinks of one then says, "What are you in college for? Same as Hermione?"  
"No, I could never go into politics. I am there for the culinary classes, would love to be a chef."  
"Well, that's good to know for future references," he winks, "I am studying law, and attending a police academy. I always wanted to be a homicide detective, so here I am."  
She hesitates, Harry knows what she's going to ask before the words escape her lips, "I- Is it because of your parents?"  
He swallows, "Hermione tell you? It's alright, that was so long ago. Yes, it is because my parents. I loathe the person who did it, so I told myself that I wanted to help but the others behind bars."  
"I loathe those people too. i'm sorry, it makes me sick that it happened when you were so yound, when they were too young."  
"It's okay. Next question? What is your favorite thing to do at night to relax? I usually read and listen to music. Hermione studies, can you believe that?" He says.  
She laughs."It is so weird, I asked her why and she said 'It's fun'. But what I do is stargazing. I either wanted to be an astrologist or a chef. I would do it as a kid. Lay in the backyard with my dad until mom called us inside. I did it until I moved out for college. Now I sit outside my apartment with a telescope and look at the different galaxies and planets and stars."  
"So why aren't you going to be an astrologist?"  
"I take a class in astrology at the university. I guess the reason would be finding a job that payed good money. Things like astrology are over looked this day."  
"Interesting. Did you cook as a kid too?"  
"I always helped my parents when they cooked. I also love baking, I would make the cakes for the birthdays in my family."  
"I'm glad you're good then. Now you ask questions." he smirks.  
"Okay, what is your favorite kind of food? I love Oriental food."  
She nods."That stuff is good. My favorite food to eat and cook is Italian. Glad we came here."  
"Good. So, do you have any pets? I have a dog, his name is Sirius."  
"I have a dog, too. Her name is Scout. I've had since she was 6 weeks."  
Their waiter interrupts with their food and tells them to enjoy it. They chat lightly throughout dinner and Harry pays the bill.  
"Thank you," Harry tells the waiter as he hands him back the card.  
"Thank you," Ginny tells Harry.  
"Oh the fun isn't over yet!"  
~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~  
They pull up to AMC 30 for the 6:45 showing of 'Finding Dory' in 3D.  
"We're like kids!" Ginny squeals as they walk hand-in-hand (as Ginny insisted) to get their popcorn.  
"Well we've waited 13 years for this, so I think it's okay!"  
"So excruciatingly painful those years were.' She agrees.  
"You sound like Yoda," he laughs, she joins him.  
They grab their glasses and Harry is thankful he wore his contacts or else he'd look pretty dang weird.  
Throughout the movie they laugh like kids and Harry feels like he's back with Hermione when they would laugh like this, only the feeling is deeper than friendship.  
~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~  
On the drive home they pretend they're movie critics and rate the movie. Ginny says, "For a wait that long, I believe it was worth it. although cutting the wait down a few years would have been nice. 5 out of 5."  
Harry laughs, "Definitely. I would say it was hilarious and made me feel as young as I usually act. 6 out of 5."  
"Makes sense. So how was work yesterday? You said it was terrible."  
He sighs, "Worse than terrible. First, I spilled three drinks and there was only like 2 or 3 customers in between each spill. Then, this lady comes in and tells me her name is Snivellus. I was thinking, crap I'm probably gonna spell this wrong. And I did. She threw the drink at me and told me I was rude and a disgrace to the coffee community. I thought, coffee community? What the heck is that? She then proceeded to storm out and knock over two chairs that I picked up. So I changed my uniform and hoped that was the last bad thing that would happen. I was wrong. A woman came in 20 minutes later and accused me of flipping off her 5 year old son. I said 'What!? Lady, that boy is only 5, why would I flip him off?' and she said 'Because he's cuter than yiu, I guess and threw her drink on the ground, grabbed her son, and stormed out too. I swear the boy smiled and winked at me before the door shut. I cleaned up her mess and 5 minutes later, you and Hermione walked in and I almost dropped to my knees and praised the gods. But it didn't last long, as you guys were leaving, an impatient customer rudely told me to take his order and I said 'What would you like?' and he muttered 'A better barista' but I heard and I told him that he was gonna have to go somewhere else if he wanted one, and so he left. Minor victory on my part!"  
Ginny is laughing hard. When she finally catches her breath, they've reached her apartment. She says, "Oh gosh, that is terrible. Sorry, Harry. I really enjoyed tonight, the most fun I've had in a while."  
"Me too, let me get your door." He turns off the car and gets out and goes around to open her door.  
She steps out and says, "We should do this again Harry. How about next Friday? I'm off my job at 3:30 on those days, we'll text, okay?"  
"Sounds great, l'll pick you up here and we should go to that Fall Carnival they hold in town. I go every year,' he suggests as they walk to her door.  
"Awesome, I love carnivals, thanks again Harry." They're at her door now.  
"Thank you, Ginny." he leans over quickly and kisses her on the cheek.  
She grins. "Bye, Harry."  
As he gets in the car he says to himself, "Thank God for Hermione!"


End file.
